The Volunteer
by DustWriter
Summary: Katniss thought she knew the baker's son, but when Peeta is left without a father, Katniss finds she knew very little at all. He's not what she expected, but she wants to know more about the boy who changed her life.


_Thank you all so much for these wonderful reviews! I'm touched you love this story so well. A__nd Tina, thank you but I'm in my mid-twenties with no kids; just had to study a lot of psychology and character analysis getting a theater degree :)_

_**My first Reader Challenge! Thank you, JennaGill, for the inspiration for a "Dark Peeta fic" and eeg01 for your beta'ing and constant support.**_

_**This is an alternate opening to the first book, with hints at the impending events of the second book. T for content and moderate language.**_

**The Volunteer**

"Prim! Your eye!" Katniss heard Madge cry out as they waited at the school yard gate.

Katniss spun on her heel. Prim was shuffling over, dragging her bag of books. A bright red scrape ran along her left cheek and her red nose betrayed dried tears.

Katniss' vision went black with rage.

"I'm okay. Some boys were fighting in the hallway and fell over me when I was leaving my classroom."

"Who?" Katniss yelled. "Who did this?"

Prim answered reluctantly. "Peeta and Alder."

Katniss looked to Madge. "Watch her."

"Katniss don't!" Prim pleaded. "You'll get in trouble."

"Just a minute!"

Katniss ran back into the run-down school building, flexing her fists. She could feel the adrenaline sharpening her nerves. She would tear them both to pieces. She kicked open the door to the school's hallway. When the departing students saw her, they scattered. Everyone knew if you hurt Primrose Everdeen, her sister would hurt you back.

She flew down the hallway to Prim's last classroom.

"Dammit, Peeta, this is the fourth time this term. School just started," the principal was saying. The blond haired boy was leaning sullenly against the lockers, staring at his shoelaces, while the principal cornered him. "This isn't like you; you were top of your class last year. You've got to get this behavior under control. Your dad wouldn't want this."

"You don't know shit about my dad!" Peeta suddenly yelled. He looked up; Katniss could see the bloody nose and cut eyebrow. He spotted her over Principal Davis' shoulder. "Shit," he muttered.

Davis looked over. "Miss Everdeen, school is dismissed. You should go home."

"You hurt my sister," she ground out, ignoring him.

"That was an accident," Alder argued from her left. She looked over and he was waiting to be scolded on the opposite side of the hallway. She raised her fist and took a step closer to him. Alder raised his hands in defense "Sorry, sorry!"

Davis jumped in the way. "Go home, Katniss."

Alder cowered. She looked over at Peeta. He lowered his eyes to his shoes. "This isn't over, Mellark," she threatened and then stomped out of the school.

Prim was fidgeting with anxiety when she returned. "You shouldn't do that, you'll get detention."

"I don't care," she said, thanking Madge and taking Prim's bag. "I'm not gonna let that guy push you around."

"They didn't even see me," Prim said. "Alder said something to Peeta that set him off."

"That's not hard these days," Madge said softly. "I feel so bad for him."

"I don't."

"Katniss!" Prim gasped.

"I don't see you beating anyone up."

"It's not the same for us and you know it."

Katniss tried not to feel guilty, but she knew Prim was right. Their mother was supportive and loving. They all knew what was waiting for Peeta at home.

She had never spoken to Mrs. Mellark personally, but what she'd heard from Delly and Madge was that life in the bakery was strained. Delly said when she would play paper dolls with Peeta as a child his mother would constantly say she'd wished she had a daughter; she never liked having all boys. Madge confirmed she'd heard her say the same to her mother and that Mr. Mellark had only convinced her to have the third child with the hopes it would be a girl.

Mr. Mellark had been a warm, gentle father who loved his children. But he also loved his cakes and cookies and pastries. No one was terribly surprised when he'd died of a heart attack earlier that year. But it took its toll on Peeta. With his twin brothers already grown and out of the house, he was left alone with the bitterness of his widowed mother.

The fighting started a month after they buried his father. One word about his family or a look he didn't appreciate would send him off. And the days he was sent home from school he'd return the next day looking much, much worse.

"And don't tell Gale," Prim warned.

"Why?" Katniss argued.

"He already doesn't like Merchant kids. He'd have Rory and Vick on him too and they fight dirty."

Katniss decided she'd give him a reprieve this one time. Instead of punching his lights out, she would frighten the hell out of him that night.

* * *

><p>After dinner, she told her mother she was running to the woods to look for eggs for breakfast. Prim frowned at the lie.<p>

"We have enough food, Katniss," she hissed. "I think we'll be okay for one night."

"I really want some eggs," Katniss insisted, trying to glare without her mother noticing.

"Then I'll go with you. It'll be dark soon, after all," Prim smiled sweetly.

"Prim, I really could use your help sorting some herbs," their mother said. "I'm sure Katniss will be fine. And I would love some fresh eggs too," she smiled.

Prim eyed her sister. "Of course, Mom."

Her mother stood and carried their plates to the sink. Prim hurried over to whisper. "Leave him alone."

"I'm just going to talk to him."

"Promise me, Katniss."

She looked down at her little sister. "I promise. I'm just going to threaten him and I'll come right home."

Prim pursed her lips. "Good. If he has a black eye tomorrow I'm telling Mom it was you."

Katniss rolled her eyes and walked out of the door. The sun still dwindled in the sky, so she jogged behind the houses and trees to try to stay out of sight. She didn't want him to have fair warning she was coming for him. When she reached the Merchant Quarter, she stole behind the poulterer's house and peered into the chicken coop. A few dozing hens shifted in their beds and she saw a flash of white. She'd steal a few eggs to bring back to her mother to cover her tracks.

She smelled the baking bread in the air and her stomach growled. She wished she and Peeta got along; she'd trade him for food like she did with his father. But she hadn't gone to the bakery since Mr. Mellark died. It was too risky now that Mrs. Mellark was in charge.

The back door opened to the bakery. She flung herself behind a cluster of trash bins.

"Give it to the pig, do you hear me?" a harsh voice came through the door. "I said, do you hear me?"

"Yes'm," Peeta mumbled, as he carried a basket of burned crusts and pan scrapings out the back door. A hand slammed the door shut behind him. He sat down on the steps and whistled. The pig snorted and jogged over in her pen. He tossed her a bread crust. Katniss could see his mother watching him through the window.

When she finally turned away and went back to the kitchens, the light had faded more. Katniss decided it was time. She slipped out from her hiding spot and crept over.

Peeta looked over his shoulder at the empty window, then quickly dug his hand into the basket of stale remnants and shoved handful into his mouth. The pig snorted. Katniss was so surprised she stopped moving.

He heard her footsteps and jumped when he spotted her. She looked at the crumbs on his face. He was thinner than when he'd won second place in their wrestling championship games and his eyes were a bit sunken. She noticed the gapping space between his fingers for the first time.

"I didn't mean to knock her down."

"What?"

"I know you're here to beat me up."

"Oh."

"I didn't mean to."

Katniss recovered herself. "She made me promise not to kick your ass."

"That was nice of her," he rolled his eyes.

"Do it again and I'll knock out your teeth."

"Yeah, I know you and your boyfriend are real tough." His sarcasm was infuriating. She clenched her fists. "Is that all?"

"What?"

"I have work to do. Is that all you've got to say?"

"You're an asshole."

"Helpful, thanks." He stood up and emptied the rest of the basket into the pig's pen. "See ya."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You used to be nice."

He paused on the step. "You don't know me."

She wanted to tell him she did.

She remember the night five years ago when he'd saved her. When he'd pretended to throw burned bread to the pig, but tossed it to her instead. But in the moment, she found she couldn't say that now. "Yeah, I do. We've been going to the same school for ten years."

"Eleven."

She raised her eyebrow sardonically.

"That doesn't mean you know me."

"I know what it's like to lose your dad."

"The fuck you do!" He yelled at her. He stomped down the stairs, eyes blazing. She was suddenly frightened. "Get out of here!"

"You apologize to my sister tomorrow!"

"Get out!"

"No!"

The back door flew open. "Dammit, Peeta!" His mother stepped out onto the step. Peeta turned and revealed Katniss. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth curled in a cruel smile. "Well, well. Isn't this an interesting development?"

"She was just leaving," Peeta said quickly, moving back to the steps.

"Probably just as well," his mother laughed. She turned to Katniss. "He wouldn't know what do with his dick if he could find it, sweetheart."

Even in the twilight Katniss could see Peeta's face burning red.

His mother turned to look at him as he tried to pass her. "Wait." She grabbed his chin and Katniss could see her dig her nails into his flesh. She could feel his panic when Mrs. Mellark wiped the crumbs from him mouth and studied them in her palm.

"You've been eating."

Peeta didn't speak.

"Tell me!"

"I was hungry," he suddenly cried out, pleading like a child. "I'm hungry, Mom."

The slap was quick and jarring. Katniss jumped. "You think I need you to croak like your fat, useless father! Do you?" She hit him again. "If I had a girl I could marry her off and sell this stupid bakery, but I'm stuck with you!"

She grabbed his ear and shoved him inside the bakery. She looked back to Katniss. "Get out of here, you ugly Seam brat."

The door to the bakery slammed.

Katniss stumbled home numb. She nearly passed the poulterer's when she remember she had to take a few eggs as an alibi. She pocketed three from the softly clucking hens and continued her walk. She realized he was right. She didn't know him at all.

* * *

><p>"Really? He was okay about it?"<p>

"Yeah," Katniss lied. She stepped aside to let Prim into schoolyard gate. "He was sorry. You were right, it was an accident."

"That's good. I'm glad you didn't-Katniss!"

She followed Prim's stare. Her stomach twisted. "I didn't do that, Prim. I swear."

Prim looked up at her and then back to where Peeta stood apart from the other students. She looked down at her sister's hands. "No, you're right. I'm sorry. I know you don't have long enough fingernails to do that."

He turned away from the crowd of incoming children to conceal the four red weals and sickly hot pink skin stretching from his mouth to his left ear. He put a hand up and pretended to finger-comb his messy hair to block the sight of them.

"What happened?" Prim breathed.

The doors opened and the teachers appeared to shoo the children inside. He slipped around a tree and bent to tie his shoelace. She knew what he was doing. She'd played this game before.

"Prim, go ahead."

The little girl jerked her eyes back and forth between Katniss and Peeta. "Be careful. He's mean when he's scared."

She released Katniss' hand and walked over to the school. Katniss stepped carefully backward until she was out of the yard and obscured behind the gate wall.

She heard the doors close and just as she suspected, Peeta jogged out of the yard seconds later. He didn't see her hiding and she watched him run around the side of the school and off towards the Seam. Her footsteps were much quieter. He didn't hear her following.

He slowed only when he got to the meadow. She watched him fling himself onto the grass and splay out under the autumn sun. She waited.

Finally she stepped quietly over to him. His eyes were closed.

"My mother should look at those scratches."

His eyelids flew open.

"They look infected," she said. "That pink skin. It feels warm, doesn't it?"

He didn't touch his face.

"When it's red and hot, it's infected. You need some medicine."

He stared at her.

"Do you know how to get to my house?"

"Go away."

Instead she sat down next to him. He scrambled to his feet and started to walk away. She hopped back up. "Where are you going to go?"

"Leave me alone," he snarled. She grabbed his arm. He pushed her away hard. Her feet caught in the tall grasses and she fell. "Oh no!" He cried out and bent to help her up. "I didn't mean that, I-"

She punched him in the shoulder. "I'm trying to help you!" she screamed as he staggered back, rubbing his arm.

"Then go away, Katniss! Just go away!"

It surprised her that he was crying. She couldn't say anything to the red eyes and running nose. It wasn't what she expected.

He ran away.

Her mother was surprised to see her walk in the door. "Why aren't you in school? What happened to your elbow?"

Katniss looked down and noticed the skinned patch. "Peeta knocked me down."

"Were you fighting?" she frowned at her daughter. "If Principal Davis sent you home again-"

"No, he was cutting class so I followed him."

"Katniss," she sighed. "You leave that poor boy alone."

"He's the one that pushed me!"

Her mother eyed her suspiciously. "Sit down; I'll clean it up for you." She gathered a basin of warm water and a soft rag. "Why were you following him?"

"His mother scratched up his face. I wanted to tell him to get some medicine from you."Mrs. Everdeen clucked sadly while she washed the tender skin. Katniss watched her. "Why does she hit him?"

"Why would anyone hit their children?" she answered. "It's madness." She sighed and set down the bowl to apply a soft gauze cloth. "His mother has never been happy. I don't know if she has it in her. I wish the twins would have taken him with them when their father died."

"Why didn't they?"

"I heard from Marjorie that the taller one wanted to, but his wife refused when Peeta started having fights. And then they couldn't find someone to take over the bakery, so he had to stay to help his mother."

Katniss imagined being trapped in that house with the screaming, vicious woman from last night and shuddered involuntarily. "Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?" her mother worried.

"It's okay. Can you give me what he needs? I'll sneak it to him."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Katniss sent Prim into the bakery, worried that if Mrs. Mellark was inside, she'd be recognized. Prim dropped the tiny metal pot of salve into the back of coins and pulled the drawstring.<p>

"What if he doesn't open it?"

"Give him the whole bag," Katniss said. "He'll have to open it to count and give you change."

"Do you think we have enough for a cookie?" Prim asked hopefully.

"We can see," she smiled. "Now go. I think he's alone at the counter."

Prim hurried inside.

Katniss crouched down along the front porch to spy.

Peeta frowned when Prim walked in. He looked concerned. Katniss watched him say something animatedly to her. She shook her head, but Katniss couldn't see her mouth. She pointed to the glass case. He replied and she looked into the bag. She didn't move for a moment and Katniss realized she was probably counting the coins. Her shoulders drooped and she pulled the drawstring shut again.

Peeta pursed his lips and then went over to the case and reached inside. He returned to the counter with a paper sleeve and handed it to Primrose. She jumped up on her tip-toes and thrust the money bag at him. He tried to refuse it and Katniss started to panic. Prim stood down on her heels and Peeta got a very concentrated look on his face. She dropped the bag on the counter and ran out.

Prim rushed around the side of the bakery and Katniss took off running with her. They ducked into an alley.

"Why are we running?" Katniss asked breathlessly.

"I told him I didn't have enough, but he gave me a cookie anyway. Then he didn't want to take the money," Prim panted. "Since he knocked me down."

"So you threw it at him?"

"I couldn't think of anything else!"

Katniss peeked around the side of the shop they hid behind. Peeta was on the porch. The welts were darkening to a fierce purple. He held the money bag in his palm and was looking in the direction they had run. He opened the bag and knit his eyebrows. He reached in pulled out the medicine pot. Glancing quickly into the shop, he shoved it into his pocket and hurried back inside. Katniss could hear his mother yelling as she slammed the open door.

She turned back to see Prim watching sadly over her shoulder. She climbed out of her crouched position and took her sister's hand to walk her home.

"He was so nice before. Remember? For your first Reaping," she said softly.

It was the year after their father had died. Katniss was retrieving Prim from Hazelle Hawthorne. Her mother had a particularly gruesome surgery to perform and wanted Prim out of the house, even though the eight year old had offered to help. Katniss was carrying her on her back when they strolled across the Merchant Quarter, looking in the windows at things they couldn't afford.

They had reached the bakery when Peeta ran outside giggling. He had frosting on his nose. His father's belly laugh came from the doorway and they looked up to see him holding a spatula of strawberry icing. Peeta froze when he saw Katniss and Primrose outside. His cheeks turned pink and he wiped the frosting off his face in embarrassment.

"Hi," he mumbled.

Katniss couldn't say anything. She missed her father so much in that moment it was painful. Her heart sank like a lead weight had been tied around it and dropped into the ocean. Prim slid off her back.

"Hey, girls," his father said softly. "How are you?"

Katniss nodded and Prim waved a small hello. She took Prim's hand and turned to walk home.

"Wait!" Peeta darted back into the bakery around his father's rotund frame. He watched his son scurry past. He reappeared a moment later, carrying two small chocolate cupcakes smeared clumsily with strawberry frosting. Peeta looked up at his father, who nodded kindly.

He hopped down the steps and handed them to the girls. Prim eagerly took hers and took a bite nearly before Peeta let go. Katniss stared at hers in her hand.

"Good luck tomorrow," he whispered. "At the Reaping... I hope it isn't you." She looked up at him. "I really hope it isn't."

She'd tried to push that moment from her mind as the years past. She felt guilty the way she'd never been able to repay the kindness. She couldn't even remember saying thank you. She just stumbled away into the evening while they watched them go. Now that Mr. Mellark was dead she thought it was impossible to bring up.

"He was nice," she muttered. "She ruined him."

"I don't think he's lost," Prim said. "He's just sad. And scared."

"Of her?"

"He took out the tesserae this year. Three times."

"Why?" Katniss was startled.

"His brothers used to take one each. Now it's just him, so he had to do it twice for them. And his mother made him do it again, so his name's going to be in the ball fifteen times when it's time. Nearly as much as Vick."

She felt very badly about punching him.

* * *

><p>She looked over at him as he hunched over the paper on his desk.<p>

"Eyes on your own paper, class," the teacher warned.

She lowered her head back down but her eyes stayed on him. The welts were fading into new baby pink skin, striping his cheek. He cracked his knuckles and frowned. She thought math would have been easy for him. He had to double and divide recipes all the time. But instead, he seemed to read the same sentence over and over again, his lips moving slightly as he tried to understand.

She didn't want to be preoccupied with him. She had food to catch, work to do. She didn't need one more thing distracting her from surviving daily life.

But the boy with the bread was struggling and suffering in front of her eyes. Hadn't he seen her suffering and helped her? Didn't she owe him? She rubbed her eyes and brows. She did owe him. She read over the next math problem but realized she wasn't seeing the words.

"And time!" the teacher announced. "Pass your tests forward."

The pages fluttered over their shoulders and Katniss found herself staring at Peeta again. He handed over his test with such a look of defeat, it almost hurt.

"We'll be starting a new segment on Monday so I'm not assigning homework this weekend." The cheer nearly drowned out her words. "But that doesn't mean you should forget what we just learned," she added, glancing through the tests in her hand. "You can probably guess how you did on your tests."

She checked her watch. "I think I can let you go a few minutes early. Have a good weekend!"

Katniss grabbed her bag and ran to the door. Students laughed as they pushed each other out of the way to get out of the classroom first. She laughed as she pulled Madge away from two boys shoving each other in a friendly spar.

"Peeta, may I see you a moment?" The teacher's voice was soft, trying to keep the other children from hearing. But they did hear and a few made the mocking comments as they scattered into the hallway. Madge left and Katniss followed, but stopped outside the door and pretended to re-braid her loose hair. She listened to their conversation.

"Peeta," the teacher began and her voice was disappointed. "You didn't even answer one question."

Silence followed.

"Do you need extra help? I'm here before school every day."

"I have to work the morning shift."

"I could recommend some other students for tutoring," she offered.

"I can't afford a tutor."

"I'm sure some of them are your friends, they'd be willing to help you."

"I don't have time."

"Peeta, you're not going to pass this class. You'll have to take it again next year." She sighed. Katniss imagined her taking in the scratches on his face. "Peeta, all your teachers last year couldn't say enough wonderful things about you. Really! And I know these past few months have been hard. But you need to pull through this and get back to your studies or you will repeat this grade."

He mumbled something that Katniss couldn't catch. She stretched her neck to try to get her ear closer to the door and was surprised when he bounded through the doorway smack into her.

She stumbled back into the door and it clattered loudly as it hit the wall and bounced back into them. Students turned to gawk at the commotion outside the classroom.

"What's going on?"

Katniss winced as she heard Gale's voice from her right. He was at her side in seconds, looming over Peeta.

"Mind your own business," Peeta snarled at him.

"I make it my business if you're hitting girls!"

"Mellark!" Principal Davis appeared out of nowhere. He elbowed Gale out of the way and grabbed Peeta by his collar. "I am tired of this!"

"No!" Katniss shouted quickly. She grabbed the principal's arm. "I bumped into him. He didn't do anything."

"Let me go," Peeta said gruffly, jerking away. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

"Get out of here!" Davis yelled.

Peeta glared at him for a tense, fearful moment. He shot a vicious look at Gale and then the surrounding students staring at him. He took one deep breath and then stomped down the hallway. Children scattered to avoid him.

"It wasn't his fault," Katniss pleaded. "I was walking back into the classroom and didn't see him walking out. He didn't push me."

"You don't have to protect him," Gale said quietly to her.

"I'm not!" she cried out. People were staring. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Miss Everdeen," Davis began.

She turned and ran after Peeta. She burst out of the doors and looked around. "Delly! Where did he go?"

The girl with blond curls looked up from her conversation with Bristel. "Peeta?"

Katniss nodded.

Bristel pointed towards the Merchant Quarter. "He took off running that way. He knock Prim down again?"

"No," Katniss huffed. "Davis yelled at him for no reason."

"Really?" Delly looked hopeful. "He didn't fight with anyone today?"

Katniss shook her head.

Gale ran up behind her. "He's gone?"

"He didn't do anything, Gale."

"Sorry," he mumbled. "It's just…it's always him."

She looked away.

* * *

><p>Katniss woke up to the sound of Lady bleating with irritation outside. It was dark in the house. It must be the middle of the night. She could hear Prim snoring by her ear and her mother sighing in her sleep. The goat bleated again.<p>

She crawled out of bed carefully, tucking the blanket over Prim. The rush of cold air hit her and she grabbed the hunting jacket she'd left by the table. She snuck into the kitchen and found the broom and a knife. Wild dogs didn't usually come this far into the District, but she didn't want to get close enough to use the butcher's knife. She hoped the broom would scare it away.

She opened the front door as quietly as she could. The night air was still and she could hear crickets. Lady wasn't bleating anymore. She hurried to the side door.

When she saw him she sputtered in confusion. He spun around and she could see in his hand the withered and chewed carrots he'd been stealing from Lady's feed trough.

He hadn't been in school for nearly two weeks. Katniss had worked up the courage to ask Madge about him after the first week. The mayor's daughter replied she'd seen him in the bakery when she passed for school, but he didn't ask to walk with her or Delly anymore. Delly figured he'd finally dropped out. Gale guessed he'd been expelled; there was a rumor he'd hit a teacher, but neither of them thought it was true. Looking at the protruding bones from his hands she doubted he was strong enough to hit anyone anymore.

"I didn't know this was your house," he finally said. He looked at the carrots in shame.

"Those are really stale," she managed, nodding towards the carrots. "I have fresh ones inside."

"It's fine," he said, throwing them back into the trough.

She caught his arm as he tried to walk around her. Her fingers nearly met her thumb. There was a slight tremor to his movements.

"Wait here."

"I have to go. She'll notice I'm gone."

"Wait."

She held him firmly and he looked like he agreed. She took the chance he'd stay and ran inside quickly. She stole to the cooler chest and found a wrapped side of wild turkey she hadn't used at dinner. She left the broom and knife inside and went back out.

He'd wandered twenty feet from the house and she could tell he was considering ducking into the darkness when she came back to porch. He eyed the package and licked his lips involuntarily. She nervously walked over to him and thrust it towards him.

He stared at it. "I didn't bring any money."

"I don't want money."

He didn't take the package.

"Take it, Peeta."

"I'll bring you something for it…Tomorrow."

"You don't have to do that."

"I don't need your fucking charity! We have plenty of money."

"It's doing you a lot of good."

He spun to leave and she caught his jacket around his collar. He choked as his throat was squeezed. "Ouch!"

"Shut up!" she hissed. "You'll wake my sister." She pulled him back roughly and shoved the turkey into his hands. "Now get out of here before you get caught."

She turned and stormed back into her house. She closed the door and leaned against it. She hoped he was eating right now. She sighed and shrugged off the jacket. She hung it by the door and found her way back to bed.

In the morning her mother found a small loaf of warm bread on the porch.

* * *

><p>"You got bakery bread?" Gale was stunned as Katniss pulled a chunk of bread from her bag. "What's the occasion?"<p>

"I traded medicine for it."

Gale glowered. "You shouldn't trade with him. Not after Prim."

"I don't think he meant it, Gale," she muttered. "Prim made up with him, anyway."

"I don't trust him around you. Around any of the kids," Gale huffed.

Katniss smiled. He was always overprotective of the kids. "His mother's the one you should worry about."

Gale snorted in agreement and accepted a chunk of the bread.

"He took out the tesserae. Three."

Gale raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah. For his brothers and himself."

"Wondered how they saved the money for that construction."

"What construction?"

He swallowed his bread. "Last week. Saw Thom and the carpenter's apprentice over there fixin' up the porch. Even re-painted the sign."

Katniss shook her head. "I wonder if he'll stay there after she's dead."

"That old bat will never die. The mean ones linger forever." Gale laughed. "Look at Abernathy."

Katniss snickered. "Good point. The fact that liquor hasn't killed that mean sonofabitch proves your point."

They smeared the last of the goat cheese on the bread and set out in the woods for a hunt.

It was nearly two hours later that they climbed out of the forest and through the fence.

"Ouch, dammit," Gale cursed, pulling a quill from his hand.

"I told you that wasn't a rabbit den."

"If you'd have said porcupine specifically, I wouldn't have stuck my hand in there."

"Yeah, sure."

"Isn't that Mellark?" Gale asked and they rounded the bend that led to the mine entrances.

He stood about fifty yards from them; his overstuffed school bag hung over one shoulder. The shift foreman was shaking his head as something he was saying.

"What's he doing out here?"

She didn't answer. Instead she set a course over to him.

"I can work, though," Peeta was telling the foreman. "I can lift a hundred pounds. I'll prove it."

"I'm not saying you can't, kid. I just can't hire anyone under eighteen. The law's the law and I'm not bringing Peacekeepers down on my guys."

"Well," Peeta struggled. "What if I just say I'm eighteen? It'll be my lie."

"Kid, this town isn't big enough for a lie like that. We all know how old you are. I'm sorry. I can't hire you." The foreman gave him a pitying look. "If I hear of any work, I'll let you know, okay?

Peeta nodded sullenly. "Thanks anyway." The foreman watched him for a moment before he disappeared back into the mouth of the mine.

"What are you doing out here?" Gale blurted out. Peeta spun around to find Katniss and Gale standing behind him. He stared at them for a moment.

"Trying to get a job."

"Why?" she asked.

"Mom sold the bakery."

"Oh," she frowned. "When did that happen?"

"I guess last night?" he shrugged. "When I came back from the dairy this morning she was gone. Note said the new owners were moving in today, so I guess it was last night or the day before."

"She's gone?"

Peeta nodded. Katniss and Gale exchanged a glance.

"Where are you going to live?" Gale asked what they were all thinking.

Peeta shrugged. "I dunno. I gotta find a job first. You know of anyone needing help?"

"Not really," she mumbled. "Not enough work as it is."

They stood in uncomfortable silence for a minute.

"I gotta go," Peeta said. "If you hear anything, let me know?"

"You can stay at my house," Katniss heard herself say.

Peeta's eyes darted between her and Gale. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Just until you find work," she added. "You can't sleep outside."

"Yeah, I can," he argued. "And I'd rather."

"Stop being a shit, she's trying to help you," Gale stepped forward.

"I don't need help. I need a job and I'll be fine," Peeta countered, trying to stretch the four inches in height difference between him and Gale.

"You're being an ass. As usual."

"Fuck you, Seam brat."

"Fuck you, Merchant!" Gale advanced on Peeta and Katniss jumped between them.

"Lay off," Peeta pulled away from her hands clutching at his fists. "Your boyfriend started it."

"He's not my boyfriend," Katniss said quickly. "But you are being an ass."

"Fuck you," he spat at her and Gale pushed him to the ground.

"Hey!" The shift foreman ran out of the mine. "Get out of here! All of you!" He yanked Peeta up by his bag and shoved him away from the entrance. He pushed on Gale and pointed Katniss away. "Go act like idiots away from my machinery."

Peeta was already walking away fast, brushing the coal dust and dirt off his pants.

"Why did you do that?" Katniss rounded on Gale.

"I'm not gonna let him talk to you like that!"

"His mother just left him here to starve to death; you could show a little compassion! You know what it's like to lose your family."

She left him silent and ran after Peeta.

He didn't slow down as she called for him. He kept walking as she caught up. "I got a good pull today," she said, gesturing to the game bag in her hand. "I have enough food for tonight. Come with me."

"I'm fine."

"You're hungry."

"And I'll be hungry until I find a place to work."

"Peeta, please. I owe you. I owe your dad."

He gave a jolt like he'd touched the fence when it was live. "Why?"

"He let you give me those cupcakes. At my first Reaping."

"He was just like that. He loved kids." It was barely a whisper.

"It was a kindness to two girls who'd lost their dad," she murmured. "He didn't have to let you do that."

He said nothing.

"It's getting late," she hinted. "Peeta, come with me."

He thought hard for a long time. "Just for tonight, okay?" he eyed her anxiously. She could see the hunger in his eyes. It was enough to sway his pride. "I'm only staying one night for my dad's sake. Then I'm leaving."

"Just one night," she smiled hopefully.

He stood awkwardly in the doorway of her family's home while Katniss explained that she'd invited him to dinner. Her mother smiled with hesitation and sent him to the bathroom to wash the dirt off his face and hands.

"Katniss-"

"She left him. She sold the bakery out from underneath him," she whispered quickly, running over Prim's gasp of horror. "He's got nowhere to go. Please invite him to stay the night!"

"She….she…" her mother couldn't finish the words. Peeta returned and she smiled sadly. "Let's eat."

He was painfully quiet during dinner. Her mother and Prim tried to start up a conversation but Katniss just watched him. She'd known that hunger; the way it ate away at her bones and soul. She could see the relief of each bite on his aching stomach and weary bones. When he slumped down on the oversized chair by the fire he was asleep before her mother could put a blanket over him.

"Where is he going to stay?" She looked around the room. "I suppose we could put a cot in here. Do you think he'd mind a cot that we'd just put up against the wall when he goes to school?"

"He won't stay," Katniss whispered. "He wants to find work."

"There's no work in Twelve for a child. It goes to men with families first," she said honestly. "I suppose it's not fair." She paused and chewed her lower lip. "I hate to send him to the Community Home."

"Mom, that place is awful."

"I know. It's no better than what he had with her."

Peeta whimpered in his sleep and Katniss flinched with pity. "How long will it take them to find out he's alone?"

"I don't think he has any real enemies. No one that would turn him in. Enough people know what he's been through, no matter how he tried to hide it," her mother responded, brushing her fingertips along his forehead. "If he'll stay here, let him know I'd love to have him. He reminded me so much of how kind his father was as a boy. Maybe you could tell him we need wood chopped or a loose window pane fixed?"

Katniss smiled wryly. "I'll try. But he's as stubborn as me."

He was gone when she woke up.

* * *

><p>"How long's it been?" Gale asked in a hushed tone.<p>

"Four days. He ate with us. I just don't know if he's eaten or slept after."

"Where do you think he is?"

She shrugged. "Wait. Shhhh." She quickly lifted the bow to her eye and fitted the arrow. It flew swiftly and pierced the beaver's brain.

"Nice shot," Gale grinned.

"Thanks."

"Think we should check the snares?" he asked, hauling the fat animal into his pack.

"Yeah. The breeding season started."

He grinned. "I wonder if I could catch three rabbits on one snare."

"They don't breed that fast," she laughed as they walked.

"There are footprints here." Gale stopped dead.

Katniss looked down at the ground. There was a footprint that was not hers or Gale's. She'd tracked with him long enough that they could find one another by their steps.

"It's going towards the lake."

She knew he wondered the same thing. "Let's go find him."

He was hunched over on a rock overlooking the long, shallow lake. The cool morning sunlight made his hair look orange. He was very still.

Katniss motioned for Gale to stay behind since she was quieter. She knew he was dangerous when he was scared.

She crept up to the flat rock and stopped about fifteen feet away. "Peeta."

He jerked around too quickly and fell over on the rock tableau. "Oh shit, sorry," he muttered, pushing himself back up. He squinted and looked over at Gale. "These your hunting grounds?"

"Yeah." She wanted to stop staring, but she couldn't. He was dirty.

"I didn't take anything," he mumbled. "I tried. I can't catch fish." He rubbed his stomach. "The water's no good either."

"It's not purified," she said with unveiled worry. "Peeta, come home with me. You're going to die out here."

He looked out over the lake. "I like it here."

"Stop being stupid, Mellark," Gale said firmly as he walked over to the boulder. "We have enough food."

"No you don't," he said flatly.

"We do-"

"No you don't! You have three kids and your mother! Kat has her mom and kid sister! I'm not taking food away from you guys." He tried to get off the rock, but he started to fall as soon as his feet touched the ground. Both Katniss and Gale darted forward to catch him and he smacked their hands away. He eyed them like a cornered animal. "I had years of enough. More than I needed in a lifetime," he said. "It's your turn to have enough."

Katniss couldn't think of what to say. Gale couldn't either. They looked at one another. Fortunately, jumping up had made him dizzy and Peeta lost consciousness at that point.

Katniss carried the game bags full of spring rabbits and the beaver while Gale carried Peeta over his shoulder. They got back to the fence and Katniss ran to find a wheelbarrow. Gale wheeled him back to her house and her mother quickly had them put him in her bed.

"Prim, go get some milk," her mother said, feeling for a heartbeat along his neck.

"Is he okay?" Gale asked nervously. Katniss propped his head up on a pillow so he wouldn't choke.

"I feel a steady beat," Mrs. Everdeen said. "He's just hungry and dehydrated." She looked up at the teenagers frowning at her. She laughed politely. "I know what I'm talking about. I've seen it a great deal more than you."

"I'm sorry, of course," Gale said.

"Gale, it's getting awfully late. Take some food home; your brothers are bound to be hungry too. And grab that bottle on the counter; it's for your mother for Posy's ear infection."

"Thanks." He looked over at Katniss. "Take care of him, okay Catnip?"

"I will."

Prim lifted his head further and their mother spooned the fresh goat's milk into his mouth. He woke up coughing and disoriented. "Where?"

"You fell asleep," Mrs. Everdeen cooed softly, stroking the back of his hand. "You're very tired. You need to rest." His eyelids fluttered at her hypnotic voice. "Drink a little more and go to sleep," she whispered. He swallowed a bit of milk and then was asleep again.

"How did you do that?" Prim asked.

"It worked on you as a baby," her mother smiled. "I started doing it to patients too."

"What are we going to do, Mom? He won't stay. I think he just planned to give up and die."

Her mother frowned. "I'm going to take his shoes, first of all." She bent to untie the laces and handed the short boots to Katniss. "Hide them so at least he has to ask us before he leaves."

"You think that'll keep him?" Katniss smirked.

Her mother gave her a sharp look. "Turn around."

"Why?"

"I'm going to take his pants."

Katniss spun around, her face flushing red. She heard her mother grunting and the pull of fabric against the sheets. She felt a hand on her shoulder and then pants against her other shoulder. "Put them in the washbin," her mother said. "He'll have to get up and look for them."

Katniss avoided her mother's eyes and hurried to hamper. She glanced over her shoulder to see her mother pulled the covers up over Peeta in his underwear. She felt her face burn and smiled to herself.

* * *

><p>He woke up in the middle of the night and frightened them all, falling out of bed and cursing loudly.<p>

Katniss' mother clicked the light on and he yanked the blanket over his legs when he saw the girls sitting up on their bed.

"What the fuck?"

"Language, Peeta," her mother clucked.

"Sorry, ma'am," he apologized fretfully. "What happened? How did I get here?"

"You passed out," Katniss blurted out. "Gale brought you back here."

"Let's get you back into bed," her mother said, standing from the chair to help him up.

"I'm going," Peeta stood up, wrapping the blanket around his bare legs. "Where are my pants?"

"On the line. You'll have to wait until they're dry."

"I have another pair in my bag. I'll come back for the others."

"I put the bag in the wash too."

"Dammit!"

"Language, Peeta."

"I'm not going to be your prisoner here!"

"You're my patient. Now lie down and be quiet. My girls have to go to school in the morning and you're keeping them up."

He looked ashamed for a moment and then mumbled an apology. "I'll take the chair."

"I've got it nice and warm," Mrs. Everdeen said, "you stay here in bed."

He stretched out awkwardly and she tucked the sheets up under his chin. "Thank you," he stammered.

"You're welcome." He blinked in surprise as she kissed his forehead. "Good night, Peeta."

* * *

><p>Peeta sat pouting in Mrs. Everdeen's bed while she brought him a plate of breakfast and claimed his pants were not quite dry.<p>

"I can hang them by the fire. They might still be a bit damp when you leave for school," she offered.

"I'm not going to that school," he grumbled.

"Then I'll need your help around here," she insisted. "If you have nothing else to do."

"I need to find a job," he began.

"Fine. The first thing you can do is fix that drafty window pane next to Katniss."

Peeta caught her eye as he looked at the window. He dropped his gaze and then blushed furiously when he realized he still wasn't wearing pants.

"Do you think you can pull weeds in the herb garden?" Prim asked sweetly. "I've not gotten a chance to this season."

He nodded.

"Okay then," Mrs. Everdeen smiled. "You girls have a good day at school. We'll see you this afternoon."

* * *

><p>Katniss shuffled her feet at her desk during class. When the bell rang, she darted out the door.<p>

"Katniss! Wait up!"

She spun around to see Gale running after her. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, my mom's trapped him doing chores," she grinned. "He's probably re-shingling the roof by now."

He grinned. "She's good. I remember when I had the flu and was trying to go hunting. She said she'd make me something to keep me strong and slipped me sleeping potion. Woke up two days later."

Katniss laughed. "I remember that! You passed out walking out our door and your dad had to take you home in a wheelbarrow." She spotted Prim and waved her over.

"Do you have any ideas on what he can do?" Gale asked quietly.

"Not yet. I know he's not going to stay long, even with Mom's tricks," she answered. She sighed. "There's just no work."

"And no one with enough money to feed another mouth," Gale said sadly.

Prim frowned as they set out for the Seam. "What about Haymitch Abernathy?"

"What about him?" Katniss asked.

"He's rich. He's the only one in town with money to spare."

Katniss and Gale exchanged a glance. "She's right," she confirmed. "He could afford to take him in."

"Is that fair to Peeta?" Gale asked. "I thought we were trying to help him. Abernathy's a mean drunk."

"He's never hit a kid, as far as I know," Katniss said honestly. "He's chased me off his lawn before, but I was trying to catch a fox through his garden."

Prim raised an eyebrow. "That's hardly a garden."

"That's what I said," Katniss smiled. "He didn't think that was a good answer."

"Well then…Let's go."

Katniss and Prim stared at Gale. "Right now?"

"Right now."

Katniss sighed. "All right... Let's go. Prim, why don't-"

"No, I'm going with you."

"Oh, all right. But stand behind Gale."

They passed the Seam and walked on to the grassy expanse that led out to the Victor's Village. Katniss eyed the empty houses standing sentinel around them.

"I've never been out here before," Gale whispered. "It's creepy." The windows were dark around them like blind eyes. The yards were immaculately kept and the center grassy fields were mowed and tended. But the silence was unnerving. Katniss pursed her lips and walked on.

Haymitch's house was easy to find. It was the only one unkempt and slovenly as its owner. The three children eyed the messy porch cluttered with broken furniture. The vinyl siding had started to sag and Katniss could see a broken window leading to the basement. She wondered how many raccoons lived down there.

Katniss held her breath as she climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. She retreated back a few steps to stand with Gale and hide Prim.

They waited.

"Maybe he's not home?" Prim asked.

"Where else does he have to go?" Gale whispered.

Katniss stepped up to the door and pressed her ear against it. "I don't hear anything." She reached for the knob and turned it slowly.

"What are you doing?" Gale hissed.

"Just seeing if he's alive," Katniss shrugged. The door swung open on a musty living room. The filthy windows obscured daylight and it was dark inside. She tiptoed inside. Gale's breathing was tense behind her. Prim tiptoed. She could hear the snoring from the kitchen. She waved for Prim to stay in the living room while she and Gale weaved around trash and dirty clothes to reach the kitchen.

He was slumped over the table, a bottle tipped over and clutched in his hand. Crusted dishes were piled up in the sink.

"Is he breathing?" Prim whispered.

Gale crept forward and held his fingers in front of his nose and mouth. "I can feel him breathing."

The hand shot out suddenly and grabbed his wrist. Gale yelled and the girls jumped and screamed. Haymitch staggered to his feet, hanging on to Gale's wrist and brandishing a knife in his other hand.

Katniss jumped on the knife hand and wrenched it free. "Stop it!"

"What? What are you…Who are you?" Haymitch dropped Gale's wrist and stared at the kids.

"We thought you were dead," Prim spoke up. "We didn't think you were breathing."

Haymitch stared at the little blond girl in his kitchen. He looked up to her sister clutching a knife and Gale. "Why are you in my house? Are you here to rob me?"

"What?" Katniss gawked.

"I got some money in the jar on the mantle. Take it," he yawned. He walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. Rotted food filled every shelf. Katniss cried out in horror and Gale gagged. Haymitch reached to the door and grabbed a bottle. He popped the cork with his thumb and took a swig.

"Your house is disgusting," Katniss blurted out. "How can you live like this?"

"Just fine until you got here," he snorted. "Take the money and scram."

"We're not here for money," Gale said.

"What do you want?"

It was Prim who spoke up. "We're here to help."

Haymitch stared at her. "What?"

She stepped forward. "You need help. This is a big house and you need someone to take care of it for you."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do," Gale scoffed, looking at the grime coating the floor. "This place could start a plague."

"Get the hell out of my house."

"Our friend is starving and homeless. You need to give him a job."

Haymitch brought his eyes to Katniss at her words. "What?"

"He used to work in the bakery. It got sold and now he needs a job but no one will hire him because he's too young. You need to give him a job."

"And…why should I do that?"

"You have a ton of money and a giant house and you're throwing your life away drinking. You might as well put that money to good use and save his life."

Haymitch took a long swig off the bottle. Gale and Katniss exchanged a glance.

"He's a baker," Prim added quietly. "He can make you some food." Haymitch eyed her. "You've got to be hungry for some fresh food."

Haymitch looked at the bottle in his hand and then around his ruined kitchen. "No."

"What?" Gale gasped. "No?"

"No." He moved to the service stairs by the back door. "Now get the fuck out of my house."

They heard a door slam upstairs followed by the unmistakable sound of vomiting. Gale ushered Prim to the back door and opened it. He shooed her through and held the door for Katniss to follow. They silently plodded down the steps of his back porch and across the lawn.

"What are we going to do?" Gale finally asked.

"What am I going to tell Peeta?" Katniss mourned.

"What if he's not even there anymore?" Prim whispered. "What if Mom couldn't keep him?"

"He'll be there," Katniss said firmly. "She won't let him go." She nearly believed it herself.

When they rounded the corner to their home, she doubted it again. Lady's pen was neatly raked. The roof was patched. She could see the window had been sealed from the outside. The garden was weeded. There was no movement from inside or out.

"Oh no," Prim whispered, running to the door. She opened it slowly in her worry.

The first thing Katniss saw was the folded note on the counter. She snatched it up quickly, expecting a thank you and goodbye in Peeta's hand. She frowned when she recognized her mother's handwriting. "It's from Mom," she told Prim and Gale. "The butcher's wife went into labor."

Prim took the note. "I'm going to go over there," she said, reading over the lines. "She could always use an extra hand distracting the other kids. And the father," she smiled.

The soft whimper brought three sets of eyes to their mother's bed. Katniss stepped cautiously around the kitchen.

He was asleep on his side, his shoes neatly lined up next to the bed. He murmured fitfully in his sleep.

"Think she drugged him?" Prim whispered.

Gale picked up the half-drunk water glass next to the bed. "Smells a little sweet. Probably just a drop. Where are his pants?"

Katniss stifled a laugh. "She's hidden them to keep him from running."

"Your mom is devious."

"I know," Katniss said proudly.

"Make sure he drinks milk when he wakes up," Prim said, grabbing some clean towels from the apothecary cabinet.

"I'll walk you into town," Gale offered. He looked back to Katniss. "You going to be okay alone here with him?"

"He's unconscious," she teased, rolling her eyes.

"Just looking out for you," Gale smiled. "Ready Prim?"

The door closed behind them and a hush settled over the house. Peeta whimpered again and she looked back at him. She watched his brow furrow and his lips move.

"What are you dreaming about?" she whispered, sitting down next to his prone form on the bed.

He sighed unhappily and shifted. She glanced at his bare legs twisting in the sheet. She reached down and tugged the blanket back up to his waist. She let her hand linger on his shirt, warm from his body heat. She found herself staring. He moaned as if in pain.

"Shh," she murmured, leaning close to let her lips brush his ear. "You're safe."

She looked at his fluttering eyelids. She looked over at the water glass. She looked nervously back to him.

Feeling foolish and excited, she stretched out behind him on the bed. Her heart started to pound. She had no idea why she wanted to hold him while he slept but the urge was too powerful to resist. She told herself it was to comfort him. Her forehead felt hot. She scooted forward on the thin mattress until her chest was pressed against his back. She put her shaking arm around his arm. Her palm rested on his heart. She pressed her nose into his neck and inhaled deeply.

He breathed quietly. His hand moved to cover hers. She closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Katniss. Psst. Katniss."<p>

"Mmmph," she squeezed her eyes and blinked. A low light illuminated her mother's face over her. Her eyes were worried. "Mom?"

"Katniss, get up."

Katniss sat up, confused. Until her arm brushed a warm body next to hers. She glanced down. She was still sleeping next to Peeta. She looked up at her mother horrified. "Nothing happened," she hurried whispered. "He was having a bad dream. I must have fallen asleep. I didn't…My pants are still on." She regretted saying it immediately.

Mrs. Everdeen bit her lips in troubled amusement at Katniss' embarrassment. "Get into your own bed, dear. We'll talk in the morning."

Katniss wished there was school to escape to that Saturday, but when the sun was up Prim stayed in bed after getting home so late. She snored softly. Katniss watched her enviously as her mother poured tea.

"Nothing happened," she said again.

"I'd be surprised if he woke up before this morning," her mother said gently. "Not with that sleeping draught. I didn't think you…were intimate." Katniss felt her cheeks burn. Her mother cleared her throat. "However, if…you two are…so inclined, I think maybe he ought to not stay here."

"We're not!"

"Shh. Prim's sleeping."

"Sorry, Mom. We're not together. I just…" She frowned. "I don't know why I laid down."

"Well, you're sixteen. He's sixteen. It's normal to be curious about these things," her mother said with great discomfort. Katniss wished she could melt into the chair. "Um. Do you have any questions?"

Katniss let her forehead fall onto the table with a loud _thunk_. "Mom, please," she whined.

"I don't know how you expect me to react, I come home and you're in bed with a boy," her mother huffed.

"I fell asleep next to him," she said into the table. "It's not the same."

"You didn't fall into the bed," her mother muttered. There was a long pause. "You aren't having sex, are you?"

"Mom!" Katniss' eyes were wide as saucers as she lifted her head from the table.

"You spend a lot of time in the woods alone with Gale," her mother fretted. "I'm sorry; believe me I'm just as embarrassed as you are. But I have to ask. I want you to know you can talk to me."

Katniss closed her eyes. "I'm not seeing Gale. Or screwing him."

Her mother winced at the word. "And you and Peeta aren't…?"

"No," she said quietly. "We've barely spoken. This whole mess of his mom leaving really started us talking."

Her mother nodded meaningfully. "I'm so relieved. Not that I don't think Gale's a nice young man, and Peeta really does have a good heart. I just think you're too young to get involved in a serious relationship."

"I'm not even having a simple relationship," she insisted.

"Okay." Her mother nodded with finality. "Thank you. For being honest."

Katniss smiled. "Let's never talk about this again."

Her mother grinned. "I'm your mother. I'm always going to worry about you."

The creak of the wooden bed frame brought their eyes to her mother's bed. Peeta gasped and sat bolt upright, blinking. "Huh?"

"Good morning, dear," her mother chirped. Katniss stifled a laugh.

"Oh sh-"he checked his words. "How long did I sleep?"

"Sixteen hours," her mother said. "You must have been very tired. I didn't mean to work you so hard on the house and garden." Katniss stared at her plate to keep from cackling.

"No, no, it was fine," he groaned in confusion. "It wasn't too much."

"Have some breakfast."

He made to stand and then saw he was missing his pants again. He scowled. "Can I have my clothes?"

Mrs. Everdeen winked at Katniss as she went out to the clothesline. Katniss stood and began to make Peeta a plate.

"Thank you for fixing the window. It's been cold at night."

"You're welcome," he mumbled.

She brought him a steaming cup of tea. He nodded and pulled the sheets tighter over his bare legs. She stood in front of him, watching him drink the tea. She wanted to smell his hair again.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you staring at me? Do I have something in my hair?" He raked his fingers through his bedhead.

"Oh. I thought it was a feather. From the pillow. But it was the sunlight," she said lamely.

Her mother coughed from over her shoulder. "Here are your pants, dear."

"Thanks," he said as Katniss scurried away. "I have to go find work."

"Actually, I was hoping you might know something about plumbing?" her mother asked quickly and she followed to give him privacy. "The faucet leaks when I turned the left handle."

"Oh. I don't know much. I've only watched my brother fix pipes. I know how to tighten a washer," he said.

"Could you give it a try?" she asked.

"Okay," he said, pulling his pants on. His shoes followed. Katniss watched over her shoulder as he double-knotted his laces with his long fingers. She spied her mother watching her and her face turned red.

She set a plate on the table quickly for him and ran to wake Prim.

* * *

><p>"I think it was just the washer," Peeta said a half-hour later. Katniss tied off Prim's braid and watched him try the faucet a few times.<p>

"Good," her mother smiled. The look on her face was panicked. Katniss realized she thought it would take much longer. "Well, with that done-"

"Mrs. Everdeen, I really appreciate what you're trying to do," Peeta interrupted. "And it's really nice of you. But I can't stay here. You can't afford to feed me and you don't have a bed if I sleep in yours."

"We can put a cot in the kitchen," she blurted out. "You can just move it in the morning when we make breakfast."

"I can't," he said softly. "You know I can't."

"Peeta, please," she pleaded. "Your father and I were such good friends in school; I can't abandon his son."

"You're not my mother!" he yelled. Prim jumped.

"No, your mom left you to die!" Katniss stood, yelling.

"Shut up!" he screamed at her.

"Peeta!"

"I can't stay here!" he sounded desperate. He looked around wildly. "I have to find work!" He started to scour the house for his pack. "I have to…I have to…"

Her mother moved to his side. "Peeta." It was soft and gentle. He crumpled onto the floor. Prim gasped. Katniss started forward. Mrs. Everdeen waved them to stay still. She knelt down by him and touched cheek. "Peeta."

He fell apart in her arms. She cradled his head while he sobbed into her shoulder.

"She left me."

"I'm not her, Peeta," she murmured, stroking his hair. "I'm not her."

Katniss stared. Her chest hurt. She didn't know what to do. "I think Haymitch can give you a job."

He jerked his head up from Mrs. Everdeen's shoulder. His eyes were wet and he wiped his nose on his sleeve. "What?"

"His house is falling apart," she said. "I tracked a fox over there. It's a disaster. He needs help. He's got plenty of money."

"Think he'll hire me?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Katniss said, pinching Prim to keep her from speaking out.

"Ouch!"

"Oh sorry, Prim. Did I pull your hair too tight?" Katniss eyed her sternly.

"No," the little girl scowled.

"We'll walk you over there," Katniss offered.

"Thank you," he said gratefully. He smiled. "Really. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Katniss felt suddenly very shy as she walked him across the field to Haymitch's house. He couldn't possibly remember last night, but she couldn't forget.<p>

"Did you sleep well?"

"Hmm?" he asked. "Oh… Yeah. Really well."

She flushed. "Good. I think you'll need to be rested to tackle this mess."

"That could be an understatement," Prim smiled. "Um, Peeta? He's a bit…difficult." Katniss shot her a warning glance behind Peeta's bag but Prim shrugged helplessly.

"I've heard. He came to the bakery for a little while when Ripper lost a batch of alcohol a few years back." He froze when he saw the house. "Holy shit."

"Yeah," Katniss said.

They climbed the weather beaten steps to his front door. Peeta knocked. There was no answer.

"Think he's not home?"

"He's probably passed out-"

The door swung open violently. Haymitch stood before them; his thinning hair standing wildly over his head. His eyes were bloodshot and his shirt was coated with grime and stains. "What are you doing back here?"

"This is our friend we were telling you about," Prim said quickly. "He's here to work for you."

Haymitch eyed Peeta. Katniss quickly took him in too. He was still scrawny and unkempt. His finger nails were dirty. But his eyes were bright blue again and he had color in his cheeks.

"I can lift a hundred pounds," Peeta said eagerly. "I can fix this porch. I don't know too much about plumbing, but-"

"The porch."

"What?" Peeta and Katniss said in unison.

"Clear this shit off the porch," Haymitch said, sweeping his arm over the shards of broken furniture. He turned around, walked back inside and slammed the door.

"That was weird," Katniss began, but Peeta spun to her beaming.

"Thank you!" Peeta grabbed her into a tight hug. "Thank you so much, Katniss." He released her and turned to Prim, sweeping her into a hug. "I owe you forever."

Prim smiled and stepped back. "I owed you for the cupcake. It was the best thing I've ever had."

He laughed. Katniss realized she hadn't heard him laugh in a long time. She liked it.

"I should get to work," he grinned. He moved over to the first destroyed chair and started dragging it towards the stairs. The girls hopped off the porch and headed back to the Seam.

Katniss glanced over her shoulder to Peeta hauling the chair legs down the porch and dropping it in a pile in the front yard. She looked over and saw Prim was watching her.

"What?"

"Why'd you get into bed with Peeta?"

"Mom told you?" Katniss exploded.

"No," Prim grinned. "I saw you before she did. Just pretended I didn't for her sake. So…why?"

"He was having a nightmare," Katniss said. "He kept making those sad noises. I thought…it would help?"

Prim didn't respond.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"That was it."

"Okay," her little sister shrugged.

"Okay," Katniss huffed.

Prim picked a few flowers from the field as they walked out of the archway marking the Victor's Village.

"I like him. I always thought he was so sweet," she told Katniss. "I think he still is, he's just kinda lost right now."

"He is," Katniss murmured, glancing over her shoulder again. "Do you think Haymitch will let him stay? Overnight?"

"I doubt Haymitch will be awake long enough to kick him out," Prim smiled. "But if you want, I can sleep in Mom's bed to make room for him with you."

She ran away laughing before Katniss could push her into the grass.

She was feeding Lady when Katniss got back to the house. Katniss stuck her tongue out at her little sister and Prim giggled. She pushed the side door open and stepped inside. Her eyes rested longingly on the repaired window pane.

"There you are!"

She jumped. "Oh, Gale! You startled me."

"Did Haymitch take Peeta in?" her mother asked, looking up from her chemist's scale.

"I think so," Katniss smiled. "He put him to work."

"That sounds like a good sign," Gale breathed. He stood up. "So… Hunting?"

"Yeah," Katniss said. "Probably should."

She waved goodbye to her mother and trailed Gale out the door. Her mother's words from that morning caught up with her. She glanced sideways at Gale. She thought of Peeta.

"Are you all right?" Gale asked. "You're making a strange face."

"Yeah, just…thinking about math."

"Ugh," Gale made a face. "Let's not talk about school on a Saturday."

"At least it's your last year," she smiled. "You're almost done."

"And then onto the mines," he said softly.

"Let's not talk about that either," she grimaced. She paused for a moment before reminding him quietly, "Last Reaping too."

He didn't answer.

"I'm glad, Gale. Just one more time and you're free."

"I'll be free when Vick, Rory, Posy, you and Prim are free."

They walked on in silence to the woods.

* * *

><p>Katniss stared out the window. "Miss Everdeen?" She sighed, letting her eyes drift over to where she knew the Victor's Village lay. "Miss Everdeen?"<p>

"Katniss!" Delly nudged her elbow.

"Huh?"

The class snickered.

"Anything interesting out there?" the teacher asked, slightly amused in her annoyance.

"No, ma'am."

"Then you should pay attention to the lesson."

"Yes, ma'am."

The bell sounded in the hallway and Katniss exhaled. Delly smiled. "Are you worried about Peeta?"

Katniss blinked. She didn't know how Delly could know what she was thinking about. "What? Why?"

"Gale said you found him a job at Haymitch's. I figured you were probably worried about him," Delly shrugged. "I'm worried."

Katniss tried to laugh it off. "Oh, I'm sure he's fine. It's only been a few days."

"I saw him in town yesterday!" Madge said brightly, turning around and shoving her notebook into her school bag.

"Really?" Katniss nearly leapt across the desk before catching herself. "Really?" she repeated more calmly.

"Mm-hmm," Madge reported. "Buying grain and flour and stuff. I think he's baking."

"Really?" Katniss breathed. The memory of the fresh bread made her mouth water.

"I hope so," Madge said. She leaned over, glancing at the students heading out the door. "Don't tell Seminola, but I don't think her father's much of a baker. The new morning rolls are so dry!" She dropped her voice further. "If you talk to Peeta, will you tell him my father will pay for those cinnamon rolls he makes so well? My mother loves those. When she's eating…" she trailed off and looked away.

"Of course," Katniss hurried on.

"And tell him I said 'hello'," Delly rushed in. "I miss him."

A surprising rush of jealousy hit Katniss. "I will," she said stiffly.

She met Prim outside the gates and walked her home wordlessly, lost in thought. "Are you all right?" Prim asked her.

"Yeah, just getting busy. School's nearly over, I'm getting a lot of work. What about you?"

"Boring, I guess. We're doing plant biology. It's already stuff Mom's taught me."

"You could teach that class," Katniss smiled, opening the door for her. "Peeta?" The bloody scratches on his knee and elbow were unpleasant, but she was glad to see him. Her mother gently dabbed at the cuts with soft gauze and antiseptic. "What happened?"

"Haymitch has a lot of raccoons living in his basement," he said dryly.

"Did you get bitten?" Prim cried out.

"No," he shook his head. "I was chasing them out the storm door with a broom and the wooden stairs broke. Fell through and messed up my knee." He grimaced as Mrs. Everdeen dabbed cream over the scrapes. She cut the bandage over the wounds and taped up the edges. "I was baking and I heard the scratching at the basement door."

"You are baking," Katniss smiled, setting down her bag and sitting at the table across from him. "Madge spotted you buying groceries in town. She was hoping you were baking. Um, do you think he would mind if you made cinnamon rolls for her mother? They'd pay."

"Oh yeah, it's fine," he said, flexing his bandaged arm. "Plenty of time once he passes out."

"Then you should make cheese buns," Prim said slyly. "They're Katniss' favorite."

"How's working for him?" Katniss asked quickly, glaring at Prim.

"He's all right," he shrugged. "He sleeps a lot. Doesn't really talk to me all that much."

"Is he well? I mean, health-wise?" Mrs. Everdeen asked.

Peeta looked a bit crestfallen. "I hear him getting sick a lot. I think his stomach is bad." Mrs. Everdeen shook her head sadly. "I did tell him to start brushing or rinsing after so he doesn't lose his teeth."

"Did he listen?" Prim asked.

"I think so. He sent me to buy him more toothpaste a few days ago."

"Hmm. I'd like to give you some medicine for his stomach."

"I'll take it, but I don't know if he will. He's pretty stubborn."

Katniss smiled. "Is he paying you well?"

"I can't really tell," Peeta laughed softly. "He just empties his pockets at the end of the day. Sometimes it's a pile, sometimes it's two coins. Doesn't really matter. It's a place to sleep."

"A clean place?" Prim wrinkled her nose at the memory of Haymitch's home.

"Yeah, he got me a new mattress."

Katniss thought her eyes were going to bug out. "What?"

"He broke the old bed from the second bedroom. It was on the porch when you took me there," he remembered. "Saw me sleeping on the floor the next morning after I got there," he shrugged. "It was delivered that afternoon." He looked around at the women. "He's really an okay guy."

"I'm glad to hear that," Mrs. Everdeen smiled.

"What do I owe you?"

"Not a thing," she said warmly.

"No. I can't do that." Katniss saw his temper flare. "I owe you!"

She jumped up. "Bring us cheese buns!"

He eyed her suspiciously, weighing the costs in his mind. "Okay," he mumbled. "I'll make you a lot."

* * *

><p>Katniss saw him standing awkwardly in the school, clutching the boxes in white-knuckled hands. Children he used to know streamed by, eyeing him with curiosity and apprehension. He'd been gone for nearly a month.<p>

"What's he doing here?" Gale's voice over here ear startled her.

"Making a delivery," she smiled, skipping down the steps and sauntering over to him. "Hey."

"Hey," he said, nodding to Gale over her shoulder. He held out one of the boxes to her. She could smell the tart cheese and sweet herbs and her mouth watered. She eagerly poked a finger through the box top and stuck her nose into the gasp. She inhaled deeply and sighed.

Peeta was smiling when she looked back to him. "Is Madge here today?"

"No," Gale said, hungrily staring at the box in Katniss' hands. "Bristel said her mother wasn't feeling well and her dad needed help at home today."

"Oh." He frowned at the box and then thrust it out to Gale. "You want this?"

"Huh?"

"I don't think they're any good after a day. Better fresh. If she's paying, I want them to be fresh." He looked at the box. "Haymitch doesn't like cinnamon. Hurts his stomach."

"You don't want 'em?"

"Ate two making them."

"Well, if you're going to throw 'em out," Gale said, grabbing the box from his hands quickly.

Peeta leaned around Katniss' shoulder. "What happened to Prim?"

They spun around to see her dragging her feet across the schoolyard, the strap of her bag broken and tears on her cheeks. Katniss was at her side moments before Peeta was. "What happened?" she cried out.

"Ember tried to copy off my plant biology test and I said 'no' and after class he pushed me and my bag broke," she cried, holding up the bag to show the torn shoulder strap.

Peeta was up the stairs into the building before Katniss could stop him. She handed the box of cheese buns to Gale and told Prim, "Wait here with Gale," before bounding up the stairs. She ran into the hallway and spied Peeta's blond hair disappearing around a corner towards the wing with the classroom for twelve year olds.

Ember was easy to spot; his fiery red mane inspired his name and was visible from a hundred yards on a sunny day. Peeta was on him when Katniss got to him.

"You hurt Prim Everdeen?" He shook him hard by the shoulders, gripping his shirt until the seams threatened to tear. "You think it's okay to push girls around?"

The redheaded boy whimpered in terror.

"Do you!" Peeta yelled in his face.

"No!" Ember cried out.

"Peeta, let him go! He's a kid," Katniss insisted.

"So is she," he growled. He turned back to Ember. "You go near her again and you'll be taking your teeth home in a mason jar." He slammed Ember into the wall with a shove and the boy slid to the ground like a rag doll.

"Let's go," Katniss hissed. "Davis will be here any minute!" She pulled on his arm until he was running beside her for the yard. They were outside when she heard a shout echo out the hallway. They caught up with Gale and waved for him and Prim to follow them in a jog out to the Seam.

"Did you hurt him, Peeta?" Prim asked.

"Not enough," he grumbled.

"Oh, Peeta," Prim moaned. But when she glanced over her shoulder at Katniss, she could see Prim looked a tiny bit pleased.

"It's not so bad," Gale said, examining the bag. "Do you want my mom to sew this up for you?"

"Would she? Mom's great at sutures, but she's not so great at sewing. She tried to make Katniss a dress once…" When she trailed off, Gale jumped in.

"Oh, you mean the one for your first Reaping?"

Peeta smiled. "The one with the stitching in an X across the back?"

Katniss buried her face in her hands. "I can't believe you remember that! It was awful."

Gale grinned. "It was kind of hard to forget." He waved to them as he broke off to head towards his house.

Peeta laughed and tried to fake a cough when Katniss glared at him. "I need to get back to work. Guess I should deliver the rolls right to Madge's house, huh? Can't go back to school now."

"Oh, I guess not," Katniss mumbled.

"But if Ember messes with you, you tell me, okay?" Peeta said to Prim. She nodded. "Okay. See ya."

Katniss watched him walk away. When she turned back, Prim was smiling at her.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>The days dragged by as the school year came to a close. Katniss stared at the old clock on the wall the final day. The ticking bored into her skull as her foot tapped against her chair.<p>

When there was a minute left, their teacher sighed loudly. "Go on, get out of here before you stampede the smaller children."

Katniss darted out the door, ducking and rolling into the hall with a gleeful shout. She waved farewell to Delly and Madge as they headed back to a summer in the Merchant Quarter. She collected Prim at the gate and they waited for Gale, Vick and Rory. Prim was quiet as the younger boys were shoving each other and laughing and Gale hurried them away from school.

Gale led the boys home and told Katniss he'd see her tomorrow for a long day of summer hunting. She smiled at the thought of a day in the woods, away from the gloom of coal dust. His last summer before going underground in the mines.

She opened the door for Prim. "Finally. All done."

"Just a month until the Reaping."

It was so quiet and terrified it came out a whisper. Her little sister looked up at her with a pale white face.

"Prim, you've got one slip in there," Katniss said firmly, dropping her bags to take Prim's hands. "Just one in thousands. You won't get picked."

"But it only takes one!"

"It won't be you!"

"Katniss-"

"No! It won't happen, Primrose. It won't." Katniss said it so firmly she nearly believed it herself. If she willed it hard enough, Prim would never be chosen to die.

"Okay," Prim whispered.

Katniss pulled her in for a tight hug. "Hey, want to go swimming?"

"Yes," Prim smiled shyly.

"Okay, go get some towels. I'll leave Mom a note."

She folded the piece of paper on the table and Prim returned with two towels and two apples. Katniss opened the door for her.

"Oh! Peeta!"

His fist was still raised to knock. He gasped and jumped. "Sorry. Is your mom home?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Oh." He held up some empty bottles. "Just wanted to return these."

"Is that the medicine she gave you for Haymitch?"

"Yeah."

"He's taking it?" Prim sounded just as surprised.

"Yeah. It's helped the stomach pains a lot. He's even having dinner with me."

Katniss thought her jaw was going to hit the floor.

"He's really an okay guy," Peeta smiled at their shock. "He's just a little rough."

"Sorry, it's just…he's always been so mean. To the kids," Katniss stammered.

"He's got to watch them die." He said it so plainly it caught them off guard. "He trains them and then they die. He doesn't want to get too attached."

Prim burst into tears.

"Prim! It won't be you! It won't!" She glared at Peeta. "Tell her!"

"It won't be you, Prim," he said.

"It only takes one," she cried.

"Prim, if it's you…we'll run away."

"What?" she sniffled and looked up at him.

"If they call your name I'll come get you. We'll run away into the woods. We'll live at the lake. When it's safe, Katniss and Gale can come visit us."

"Really?" she whispered.

"Of course," he shrugged. "I won't let them take you."

Katniss stared at him.

"Thank you," Prim smiled, rubbing her cheeks dry. "Thank you. Do you want to go swimming with us?"

"Swimming?"

"We're going to the lake," Katniss added. "Do you want to come with us?"

Peeta thought about it. "Sure. Haymitch fell asleep. He's usually out for a few hours in the afternoon. I can go."

"Prim, go get Peeta a towel," Katniss urged gently. Prim ran back to their bathroom.

Katniss waited with Peeta. She turned to him and spoke quietly. "They'd kill you. You'd never get to the lake."

He shrugged. "Probably. But it would be worth it. I'd have to try." He looked at his shoes. "You saved my life. She's your sister. I'd do that for you."

She was still staring at him when Prim came back.

* * *

><p>"I've never been swimming," he said nervously from the shore. The girls laughed from twenty feet out. He toed the water. "And it's freezing!"<p>

Katniss grinned as she paddled back to him. "It warms up quickly, I swear. C'mon!" She climbed out of the water. She blushed when she saw his eyes flit to where her long night shirt clung to chest. She had decided that if he was coming with them she and Prim would not swim in their underwear like usual. He wore his undershorts and she found her eyes on his body and legs involuntarily as well. She hoped her mother never found out about this; it would mean another embarrassing conversation.

She took his hand. "Your hands are freezing; it doesn't warm up," he insisted, trying to pull away. She yanked harder and succeeded in dragging him into the shallow waters.

"Augh!" He tried to run back and she laughed and threw her arms around his back. He fell into the water.

"It's so cold!" He screamed as he struggled to get out of the water. She hopped up quickly and sat sideways on his stomach in the shallow water. "You're so cruel!"

"Just give it five minutes," she smiled. Prim's laughter echoed across the water as she watched.

He shuddered and focused on breathing slowly.

"Want to learn how to swim?"

He nodded, his teeth chattering. She slid off his stomach, slipping into the lake like a water snake. "Take a deep breath; keep air in your lungs. Cup your fingers like this to push water, and move your legs like a tail." She thrust her leg out of the water to show him the waving motion. He watched her leg with an expression that made her stomach feel tight.

He splashed around the shallow waters for a short while before Katniss coaxed him to her and Prim in deeper waters. "Tread like kicking while facing upward," Prim said cheerily as she buoyed in the water.

"This is incredible," he murmured as he turned in the water. He took in the shore, the water, the trees, the girls. "Thank you. I'll never forget this."

Katniss smiled. "Me neither."

Prim got out of the water to get an apple on the table rock and fell asleep in the late afternoon sun. Katniss swam over to tuck the towel under head like a pillow. Peeta crawled out after her and stretched out in the sun to warm up.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"Making her feel better."

"You're the one who's right though. She'll never get picked with just one slip."

She said nothing as she sat down beside him on the rocky shore.

"She won't, Katniss."

She nodded. "I know. I just…I don't want her to be afraid either."

"She doesn't have to be. I'll get her out of there. Or I can at least get her to you and you can get her away." He looked up at the clouds. "I'd do it for you too."

She turned to him. "If I was picked?"

"Yeah. You and Prim and Gale…I would have died without you. I owe you. If you got picked, I'd get you out here. Gale would take good care of you, even living in the woods."

Katniss smiled. He would. "He's not my boyfriend." Her cheeks suddenly flushed hot and she couldn't figure out why she said it.

"Oh. Okay. I think he'd still take care of you."

An awkward pause grew between them.

She tried to stop her tongue but the words were out before her brain caught up. "Were you dating Delly?"

"Cartwright?"

"Is there another Delly?" she smiled.

He laughed softly. "Point taken... No. My mom wanted a daughter, so she had her over all the time. Like to pretend she was hers."

"I hate your mom."

He looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. She left you to die. I hate her."

"She's not…I…I still love her. I know it's stupid! I just miss my mom."

"It's not stupid."

"I miss my dad," he whispered. "He was…I always felt safe when he was around. He really…"

"He loved you so much."

Peeta nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. "Sorry."

"No! I miss my dad too."

"He was really nice too."

"You knew my dad?" She sat forward eagerly.

"Not very well. But he'd stop by the bakery sometimes in the morning before work to give my dad some coal for our heater in exchange for some food. I remember he'd always ask what you looked at in the windows so he could get you a gift on holidays."

Katniss felt the tears well up. She looked away.

"He loved you a lot, Katniss. More than anything in the world."

"I know," she whispered.

They watched the sun begin to crest and begin its slow journey down the sky.

* * *

><p>She woke with a start to the bed cold beside her. She raised her head to see Prim was gone. Sitting up, she looked over to her mother's bed to see the little blond head cuddled under the blanket. She sighed. She knew she wouldn't sleep again. Her fear was too powerful. She decided to get up; Gale would be over soon for their morning hunt anyway. She would wait outside for him.<p>

She found Peeta patting Lady's head at the fence. She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to bring you some breakfast," he said, holding out a package.

She could smell the sweet fruit in the warm bread. "Thank you."

"I hope it isn't you."

She closed her eyes. "I hope it isn't you either."

She opened her eyes. He was crying.

"Peeta, it's only fifteen slips," she said, quickly putting the bread down on the stoop and putting her hands on his arms. "Vick has twenty-four." She swallowed hard. "Gale has sixty eight."

"Sixty eight." It was a fearful gasp. She nodded.

"The odds are still in your favor," she tried to say lightly. He laughed weakly. He looked into her eyes.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," she sighed.

"No, I mean…for this year. For being my friend." His eyes watered again.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't had a friend in a long time. It…it means a lot to me. It means everything to me. And your family…I was so awful to you."

"Peeta, you weren't! Things were bad for you. You were just…hurting."

He rubbed his eye with the heel of his palm. "It always hurt. I know it's not supposed to hurt. My dad, he told me when she would hit me it's not supposed to hurt. But I loved her. And it hurt. I loved him so much and it hurts worse. Maybe it is supposed to hurt. I don't want it to," he cried.

Katniss felt herself starting to cry too. "Peeta, I don't want to hurt you."

"I know."

She brushed his hair from his forehead and smiled through her tears. "You really are sweet. Underneath it all." She let her fingers brush along his cheek. He closed his eyes. She was so close. She could smell his skin and hair. She moved closer.

Suddenly he was on her. He pushed her up against the house roughly. She cried out as the joists scratched at her back through her shirt.

"Stop fucking with me," he cried. "Stop it!"

"What?"

"Don't be nice to me, don't pretend like you give a shit, you…you lying bitch! Don't hurt me!"

What happened next confused her.

One moment he was crying and screaming at her. Then he was kissing her so fiercely she thought she may never have understood what the word passion meant before. Her back ached from where he pinned her to the house but she didn't think she wanted him to stop. He pressed his whole body into her. The cool morning air seemed to burst into flames between them. Her lips throbbed. She opened her mouth to his.

He pulled away and she stumbled. She stared at him, trying to catch her breath. He looked as shocked as she did.

"Katniss? Are you out here?"

Gale's voice came from the front of the house. In the moment Katniss glanced to the door, Peeta disappeared into the woods.

* * *

><p>She held Prim's hand tight as she led her to the enclosure for twelve-year-olds. "You'll be fine, little duck," she murmured, giving her a final hug. "I won't let anything happen to you."<p>

Prim wept as Katniss walked reluctantly back to the pen for sixteen-year-olds.

Gale nodded to her across the aisle. She couldn't find the strength to smile. Effie Trinket took the stage.

"Mr. Abernathy, who went first last year? I never can remember!" she chuckled into the microphone. Every year the same joke. She knew. She always knew. But she wanted Haymitch to be involved. She wanted him to play along.

"Girls." He only ever gave one answer. Katniss smiled darkly at her frustration.

"Well then," she gritted her teeth at him, "gentlemen shall take the lead!" She laughed alone at her joke.

Her powder white hand went into the globe. It twirled the papers. Lives and deaths rose and fell. She had one.

"Gale Hawthorne."

She heard Hazelle scream. Boys crying. Vick and Rory, she was sure. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't blink. She could only stare back as her friend met her eyes as he stepped into the aisle. She wanted to die. Her eyes followed his funerary procession up to the stage. The sun flashed on golden hair. Peeta was looking back at her from across the aisle. He looked like his heart was broken too. She wondered if it was for himself or her. But she had her answer soon enough.

"I volunteer."

She could see it's his lips moving, see him speak the words. But it didn't make sense and the logic refused to connect in her brain.

Gale had one foot on the stage. He turned around, his jaw dropped. Peeta pulled the rope up over his head as he stepped into the aisle.

"I volunteer to take his place."

"A volunteer?" Effie gasped. Her excitement was disgusting. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a volunteer!"

Gale was suddenly flanked by Peacekeepers who forcibly escorted him back down the aisle to the eighteen year olds. He was in shock. He stared at Peeta as they passed the statue-still young man. Peeta decided not to wait for Peacekeepers to return and usher him to the stage. He walked forward freely, even running up the stairs.

"And what is your name?"

"Peeta Mellark."

Katniss spun around to look for his mother, wondering if she was even there. She couldn't find her in the crowd.

"Our male tribute, Peeta Mellark!" Effie cheers. A smattering of shocked applause was offered up. No merchant child had ever volunteered. There had been no volunteers at all in over five years.

"And now, the ladies," Effie squealed, digging through the glass bubble. She extricated a slip.

"Primrose Everdeen."

At first she thought it was her mother's scream before realizing it was her own. She was out of the enclosure and into the aisle before the echo stopped bouncing off the walls. "I volunteer!"

Prim was standing against the rope around the twelve-year-olds; her fingers still wrapped around the rope, ready to lift it over her head. She looked up to the stage. Peeta's knees had buckled and he was struggling to stand. They never thought it would be her.

The Peacekeepers came toward her, but like Peeta, she ran past them and bounded up the stairs. She stood in front of Effie breathlessly. "I volunteer in her place."

She was overcome with joy. "Another volunteer!" Her voice was so high-pitched she could barely understand her. "And your name?'

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Oh! Is Primrose your sister?"

"Yes."

"Ladies and gentlemen, our female tribute, Katniss Everdeen!"

She looked over at Peeta. His face was flushed with pain. They never thought it would be Primrose. They never thought it would be Gale.

"Peeta, Katniss, please shake hands."

He extended his hand. She took it. She could feel the warmth of it. His hand was strong from kneading bread. From working so hard. She flung his hand aside and yanked Peeta into an embrace. He sputtered, but circled his arms around her. The murmurs from the crowds were confused.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I never thought…" She gripped him tighter.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't want to hurt you either," she murmured to his ear. "Not ever."

"How…affectionate," Effie sniffed with curiosity. "Let's give our tributes a big round of applause!"

They stood side by side and stared out to the audience in deafening silence.

Then Gale, supporting his weeping mother, pressed three fingers to his lips and raised them in the air to us. From the sixteen-year-old girls' enclosure, a pale white hand lifted three fingers in the air. Madge. Then Delly next to her. Then Vick. Then Hazelle. Then Rory. Then Haymitch. Then all of District Twelve saluted the children farewell.

Peeta took her hand and walked her to the Justice Building to say the final goodbyes to our friends and family.

When Gale came to see her, Katniss could see he'd been crying. "I don't know what to say to him, Catnip. He saved my life. This is my last year. He freed me. Nothing will ever been enough."

"Keeping your brothers and sister alive will be thanks enough. Peeta understands."

"Promise me, you'll win."

She nods. "Okay. I'll win."

She said goodbye to her mother and sister. Prim was inconsolable and could articulate nothing, so Katniss just held her for all the time they had.

Then it was time to go.

The train sped along the tracks. She stood in the last car and watched the landscape of her home retreat out the window.

She heard him enter the car and pause when he saw her. "You can come in," she called to his retreating figure.

"If you want to be alone, that's fine."

"Sit with me."

Peeta walked over and sat in the chair opposite her. "I can't figure out why this train is so comfortable. Why bother, you know?"

"Probably the only way to get the Capitol envoys out to the districts in the first place."

He nodded thoughtfully. "I like this chair. I hope I have a chair like this in my room at the Capitol."

"Why did you do it?"

He was caught off guard and took his time answering. "Because you love him. To make you happy."

"Peeta. I…I don't want you to die."

"Sorry to disappoint," he said sadly. "But my goal is to get you home. And there can only be one winner."

The final weight of the dual selection struck them both as he said it. One of them would die. Maybe both. "Peeta-"

"I'll slit my own throat if you try to protect me," he said viciously. "I'm sending you home."

The tears finally came. She curled over into her lap and pressed her eyes to her knees. She heard him stand and go to the door. Her stomach ached.

"Wait!" She jerked her head up. "I have an idea!"

He turned to look pityingly on her swollen eyes. "An idea?"

"We'll say we're lovers."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

She jumped and ran to him. "You'll tell them we're lovers. We married secretly because we were too young." He looked doubtful. Her stomach twisted again. "That I'm pregnant."

His jaw opened and closed. "That…I don't think…"

"They've let two people win before."

"When?"

"The second Quarter Quell. When they took twice as many candidates. They were going to let two people win, but that Career from Two went mad and killed the other final tribute."

"This isn't a Quell."

"All they want is a show!" she screamed. "They just want a story to watch, Peeta," she begged. "Please. Make it a love story. It's never been done. They'll let us both live."

"The other tributes won't, Kat," he sighed. "They'll try to kill us even more."

"So we'll get sponsors to send us supplies...Weapons."

"Who would sponsor me?"

"Peeta, remember who you are," she begged. "The sweet, loving son of the baker who gave me a cupcake for my first Reaping," she whispered. "Who baked gingerbread people for the Community Home kids every winter. Who…who saved my life once before. I'll die without you."

His face crumpled.

She leaned in. "We can make it our game," she whispered to his ear. She could smell his hair and skin again.

He sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. "I have to tell Haymitch. I don't want him to think I'd have kept this from him."

She nearly laughed out loud. "Yes, let's tell him."

* * *

><p>"You think that will work?" Haymitch scoffed as they sat across from him, hands clutched.<p>

"It's worth a shot, Haymitch," Katniss scowled.

He shook his head. "I dunno, you two. The Capitol may live for flash and pomp, but love? I doubt they know what it is."

There was the sound of a flighty voice outside the door. "Oh really?" Katniss murmured. As the door opened, she burst out, "My baby needs his father! If Peeta doesn't make it, I don't want to either."

Effie stumbled on her ridiculous shoes. She gasped and sputtered as Haymitch, Peeta and Katniss all looked to her. "Oh! Oh my…I'm…I didn't mean to interr-"

Peeta sighed noisily. "You might as well know, Effie. Katniss and I are married."

"But…you're children!"

"That's why we didn't tell anyone," Katniss feigned a miserable sob. "My mother said I was too young, so we ran away. And now," she covered her eyes and threw herself against the arm of the sofa.

"Why did you volunteer?" Effie scuttled over to Peeta.

"Gale is a better provider," Peeta answered. "He's been such a help to us. If he was gone, I was afraid our child would starve."

"But you volunteered too!" she looked to Katniss.

"I couldn't let him go without me! I knew he'd never kill my sister, he'd let himself die first. I can't live without him!"

Effie's eyes watered and she fanned herself with her sequined gloved hand. "Oh, what a tragic love story! How desperately sad," she wailed, collapsing into the seat beside Haymitch. Eyes closed, she called for an attendant to bring her a tonic. While she was splayed in her tableau of mourning, Katniss gave Haymitch a raised eyebrow.

_See? _

* * *

><p>Ten weeks later, she helped Peeta up onto the train. His prosthetic leg was giving him pain and he gritted his teeth and clutched the banister. The crowds cheering behind them were crying and waving.<p>

"We love you!"

"You'll have another!"

"Over here! Look over here!"

She smiled shyly and pulled the door closed. Haymitch leaned down to grasp Peeta's forearm and pulled him up the last few steps. "Let's get you to lie down."

"I'm okay," Peeta insisted.

Haymitch eyed him firmly. "Lie down."

Peeta let him help him to his cabin and Haymitch pulled off his shoes. Peeta collapsed backwards. Katniss slipped into his room, smiling. "You leave him be, he needs to rest," Haymitch told her.

"I want to lie down with him!"

"Well you're not going to."

Peeta laughed tiredly. "I'm just going to take a nap. I'll be up in an hour."

Katniss reluctantly followed Haymitch into the sitting parlor. She could hear Effie chattering away happily on her handheld phone, pacing the aisles with excitement. He sighed heavily as he slumped into a sofa. Katniss plopped herself down lengthwise on the velvet couch. She smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling about?"

"We did it. We're going home. Together."

"I can't believe it myself. You know…it was dangerous."

Katniss let her smile fade. "I know. I know they're angry. I don't care," she shook her head. "I had no choice."

Haymitch sat forward. "You still don't."

"Sorry?" She rolled her face to his.

"Katniss, you've got to keep this story going. Yeah, you convinced them you lost the baby, but…everyone still thinks you're married. You're happy. You can't go home and let it all go."

She blinked slowly. "I'm going to…I'll have to…really…marry Peeta."

"Yes."

She sat up. She looked at her feet.

Haymitch watched her for a long time. He cleared his throat. "You know, you could do a lot worse."

She met his eyes. "I'm not sure I could do better."

* * *

><p>That night she slipped into his cabin. He pulled back the covers to let her in. She wanted to tell him. Wanted to say something. But there was nothing to say. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She closed her eyes.<p>

In the dream, she wandered through the woods. She did not know where she was, but understood it to be home. She didn't feel lost. She wasn't afraid. A flash of gold and a burst of giggles moved behind her and she took off running. She was unarmed. The laughter was closer. It didn't scare her. It made her run faster.

She reached the fence to the town but when she gripped the cables they melted into nothingness. She looked in her hand and dandelion petals fell from her palm. A set of arms wrapped around her legs and she fell into a bed of flowers.

"Got you!"

She looked down to her legs. A small boy with blond curls and her own grey eyes laughed. "I got you!"

She sat up and stared at him. He grinned happily. The smile was achingly familiar. She felt powerful joy she'd never known waking. "I love you," she whispered. She reached to touch his hair and woke up.

It was dark in the cabin. She could feel Peeta shift in his peaceful sleep next to her. She smiled in the dark.


End file.
